The List
by purselover2
Summary: Oliver must face a new list.
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing. I just like to play with the characters. :-)

He stood on the roof across the street. Looking into the window of his next target.  
Said target was walking around without a care in the world. Having no idea they were being watched and targeted.  
He couldn't believe it had come to this. That he was doing this. But the list was one he had sworn to take care of. So he needed to push all other thoughts aside and do what needed to be done.  
Oliver watched a little longer. Waiting on the exact moment he would have the element of surprise.  
He made his way to the window. Quietly opening the latch and sliding it open.  
Stepping into the room he waited in the shadows. Waiting for his target to come into the open.  
Hearing movement he quietly drew an arrow and nocked it. The target moved into the room and he stepped from the shadows.  
A glass dropped to the floor spilling it's contents.  
"What…what are you doing?"  
"Felicity Smoak. You have failed this city."  
With that phrase he released the arrow


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
Felicity hurries home and locks herself in. A lot of good that will do, but she has to try.  
Trying to think of what she should do next led her to the wine bottle in the fridge. Pouring herself a glass she sits down on the couch.  
Time to weigh her options. Just when you think things are going great. Something comes swooping in to remind you of a past mistake.  
She knew Oliver had found out. Knew what he would do with the information. There was no denying it.  
The Arrow would come for her.  
The real question was what would she do when that happened? Beg him? Or simply resign herself to her fate.  
Realizing her glass was empty, she makes her way back to the kitchen. She never hears her window open nor does she see the hooded figure make his way inside.  
Coming back into the living room, she gives a startled gasp when she sees him. Her wine glass drops to the floor and she takes him in. He looks dangerous. And sexy as sin itself. It all seems to happen in slow motion. She hears him speak, sees him release the arrow.  
Then she braces herself for the impact


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews. For the person who left the guest review so they could be nasty and a smartass without owning up to it, when you grow a pair and can leave the same kind of review with your name attached, then we'll talk, until then just remember this. I am the author of this story. The chapters will be however long or short I want them to be.

This chapter is dedicated to voubledision for not only the awesome conversations, but for guessing the plot of The List and why Felicity is on it. You're the best.

The List

Chapter 3

Felicity sees him release the arrow and braces herself for the impact. Feeling the arrow hit her in the chest, she grabs for it before it can fall to the ground. The fact that she has just been shot with a Nerf arrow from a Nerf bow should make her laugh.

Along with the thought of Oliver going to a toy story and buying said bow and arrow. Oh gosh, could you get arrested for buying toys to be used for an adult situation at a toy store? 3….2…..1… Focus Felicity. He's still standing there. No amount of procrastination is going to make him go away.

Deciding to play it cool, or as cool as she can given the fact that Oliver has read the list. "Hey, that hurt." She exclaims rubbing the place where it had hit.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Smoak? You've failed this city and I need to know what you intend to do to make up for it." Oliver closes the distance between them and stands close enough she can feel him surrounding her.

"Oliver, look, I know you found the list. It was something I wrote down and never intended for anyone to read. Especially not you." Oh God, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. This was too embarrassing. Oliver had read the list. He knew that having him show up in her room, dressed as the Arrow was a fantasy of hers. Thank God she hadn't gone into any more detail.

"But I did read it and I only have one thing to say." He moves even closer until she's backed up against the wall.

"What?" Her voice squeaks.

He smiles that smile. The one that could make even a nun think about sinning. He takes his finger and runs it along the neckline of her V neck shirt. "I've given you your fantasy by showing up here. Now, are you prepared to give me mine?"

"Uh what's your fantasy." Those words just didn't come out of your mouth Smoak. But they did. Oh God, now what. What if he answers? Of course he's going to answer, you asked, you idiot. Now he's just standing there, looking sexy as hell and I'm arguing with myself.

"This." He replies before he moves closer, hesitates for a split second and then kisses her.

At first she's too shocked to respond, then, it hits her. This is Oliver kissing her. So what else is a girl to do when Oliver Queen is kissing them? She grabs the lapels of his hood and pulls him closer while opening her mouth to invite him in.

Oliver takes the invitation and deepens the kiss. He had imagined before what it would be like to kiss Felicity, but his imagination could never have lived up to real life. She tasted sweet, like the wine she had been drinking. Breaking the kiss, he looks down. She has her eyes closed and he can tell that her heart is beating fast.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He tells her. "When I accidentally saw your list the other day, I knew that I had to give you number 3. After all, I am the only one who can give you the authentic experience."

"This is true. Numbers 1 and 2 can be performed by anyone, but number 3 definitely requires authenticity. " Felicity replies, touching his face with her hand, rubbing her thumb over his mask.

"Felicity…." His voice takes on the Arrow's tone.

"Yes?"

"Numbers 1 and 2." He pins her with the look he gives his targets.

"Yes?"

"May be able to be performed by anyone, but for the record, they will only be performed by me. Are we clear?" He staggers the words out, making them sound more menacing.

"Yes."

"Good." He moves away from her towards the bathroom.

"Now come here and let's get started on number 2. I'm sure shaving your legs is going to take a while. I'm a perfectionist, so I'll have to inspect every inch to make sure I'm not missing anything."

For the first time in a long time, Felicity can't speak. She simply follows him.

The End.

So the List is list of things that Felicity wants to do with Oliver, or have Oliver do with/to her. I imagine him finding the list on her tablet while looking for something else. When she gets the tablet back, she sees that the list is open and figures that Oliver had seen it. J


End file.
